


Up Against the Wall

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument escalates to angry sex. Based off a prompt on the Common Law meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "One (or many) of their fights escalates to angry sex
> 
> anon would like either a first time!fic where this is how they realize their feelings for each other are reciprocated or an est. relationship fic where this is kind of an ongoing thing where they have angry sex after the majority of their fights and its really problematic when they fight in public
> 
> op would also love if anon could incorporate wall!sex  
> I’d like to add that I would prefer top!Travis"
> 
> I tried to give you everything you asked for, op! Hope I did that hot idea justice!
> 
> Also eep, I've never answered a prompt for the meme. /hides forever

Travis cringed at the sound of a car pulling up after him. He took off his helmet and started walking toward his apartment door.

“Wes, stop! Okay? Stop. He’s _not_ innocent!” he cried. He heard Wes’ footsteps, determined and fast, come up behind him.

“He is! And if you’d just listen-”

“I've been listening all goddamn day! And we have the evidence, we have the testimony!” Travis said, spinning around inside his apartment to see Wes had followed him in and had slammed the door shut. “It’s done, Wes! That kid is guilty! He’s not that other kid, okay?! He's not Anthony-”

He stopped the punch before it even got close to his face. He twisted Wes’ fist harshly and Wes let out a growl. Travis pushed him against the wall, just holding him down until Wes stopped trying to attack him. Wes growled again, surging forward and right into Travis’ body. He felt their cocks rub together and mirrored Wes’ shocked expression, letting out a grunt. Without really thinking it through, he leaned forward and kissed him, hard and sloppy. Wes looked a little less shocked and a lot more heated, hungry. At the same time, they reached for each other, kissing and biting and licking. He laid a hand on one of Wes’ hips, grinding him into the wall. Wes’ moans were loud. They almost sounded like growls as he thrust himself back against Travis, his teeth harsh on Travis’ neck.

Travis was having a hard time believing this was happening. Surely this was a wet dream. Surely he wasn't grinding into his partner, his uptight, boring, infuriating, gorgeous, intelligent, breathtaking partner. He couldn't really have his fingers sliding through that golden hair, be kissing those soft lips he’d stared at when Wes wasn't looking. He wanted to explore Wes’ body, but he didn't have the time now. He had all this energy and adrenaline and frustration, and Wes was still panting and grinding against him.

Travis picked him up, and Wes scrambled to get his legs around his waist, a flicker of fear in his eyes. Travis kissed him until the look was gone and replaced with only heat and lust. Wes was lean, but he was still heavier than the women Travis had slept with. He carried Wes over to his bed and dropped him there. Travis couldn't help but love the way Wes sat up and ripped at Travis’ clothes, pulled and pushed until they were both naked. Their cocks rubbed together and they moaned at the same time, moving perfectly together.   
When Travis couldn't stand it anymore, he pushed himself off Wes and went to his bedside table, taking out a condom and lube. He lubricated Wes’ opening and pushed a finger in. Wes gripped the sheets, panting and groaning.

“You okay?”

“Travis!” he whined, “More.”

Travis readied him until he had three fingers in Wes, fucking him hard with his fingers. Wes was a groaning, sweating mess, his body trying to move with Travis’ fingers. Travis pulled out of the heat and Wes tensed up, knowing what’s coming when Travis rolled on the condom. Travis pushed in him and Wes cursed, still gripping the sheets.

“Fuck, Wes, you’re so tight,” Travis panted. He didn’t want to hurt his partner, but he wanted to pound him into the sheets. Wes grabbed him and kissed him hard.

“Harder.”

Travis couldn't turn that down. He thrust deep inside him and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him. He started thrusting faster and deeper and harder and harder because that’s what Wes wanted and Travis wanted to give Wes everything he could. Travis couldn't always agree with him, couldn't always follow his rules or give him what he wanted. It was kind of satisfying to be pounding into the man who had irritated him all day, but he knew there was more to this. This was anger, but it was something more too.

He could tell Wes’ legs were getting tired, so he propped his legs on his shoulders, marveling at how flexible the other man was. He knew he hit his prostate when Wes cried out and held on tighter to the bed sheets. Travis knew this was his anger and frustration, but he also knew he wanted this. He wanted to give Wes everything he wanted, everything he needed. He wanted to be the one to make Wes happy, always wanted to be the one to make him smile, the only one to get away with calling him ‘baby.’ And he knew it was likely that Wes had no idea what his body was doing, that in the morning, he’d regret this.

Travis thrust harder and faster, grabbing Wes’ length and stroking him to his rhythm. Wes didn't seem to know how to handle the overload of sensations, moaning and jerking his body in either direction. After a few minutes, Wes threw his head back and moaned. Travis leaned over him to see his face. It was dotted with sweat and he looked completely on a high. The thought that Travis had done that to Wes was what sent him over the edge. He rode out his orgasm, moaning and nipping at Wes’ soft skin. Travis pulled out and threw the condom away. He was disappointed when he came back over and found Wes drifting off to sleep. He stole one last kiss, a bit too soft and romantic after what they’d just done.

When Travis woke up the next morning, he immediately reached out and met empty air. With a pang of disappointment, he rolled over, rubbing at his eyes and sighing. And then the toilet flushed. Travis perked up. Wes was still there. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Wes came out of the bathroom in only his boxers. He looked over at Travis and looked surprised.

“Thought I’d still be asleep?”

“Yeah, I-”

“It’s fine, Wes. If you don’t want to talk about it, then you can just leave and pretend it never happened, okay?” Travis rolled over on his side so he didn't have to watch. He wished he could plug his ears. He waited for the rustle of clothes and the slam of the door, but they never came. Just as he was about to turn and look, he felt Wes get in the bed and slide an arm around him. Travis rolled over to look at him.

“I didn't think you… I thought you’d _want_ me to leave,” Wes said quietly, pressing his lips together, “I don’t want to leave.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Travis breathed. Wes kissed him softly and smiled.

“Then I won’t.”


End file.
